Opportunity Knocks
by TotalTownie
Summary: -AU- There would've been less trouble if Gaara had just got up and danced with her...(Gaara/Matsuri/Deidara)


_**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto, World of Warcraft, Twilight or Family Guy :D**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Opportunity Knocks<span>**

* * *

><p>Gaara folded his arms. "I am not going inside."<p>

"Oh really?" Matsuri cocked an eyebrow. "We'll see about that."

.

.

.

"…Damn you."

The red head was standing in one of his least favourite places in the world - a nightclub. Music blared, his friends were making fools of themselves on the dance floor, strange coloured drinks were being passed around…Hell, he had a headache already and he'd barely been there thirty seconds.

The brunette threw him a lazy smirk, triumphant. "Come on…Just loosen up. Enjoy yourself! It's not every day you graduate!"

Gaara answered her by simply pointing at a table on which Rock Lee was dancing to the 'enjoyment' of a small crowd.

Rolling her eyes, the girl took his hand and pulled him deeper into the room, skilfully manoeuvring around various swaying bodies until she came to a free table where she sat, dragging him down with her.

"Smile!" She encouraged. "You're having _fun_. We're having fun _together_ with _our friends_."

Gaara sighed causing Matsuri to roll her eyes once more.

"Geez Gaara…At least find something to do. You can't sit here all night! I dunno…Talk to Naruto or whatever. I'm sure he isn't drunk _yet_…" She was cut off by a guitar riff and a slow grin spread across her face. "Or… come dance with me!"

"What?"

"Come and dance! I love this song!"

"…No."

"But…I-I…Ugh, why not?"

"Because I don't want to. As if it wasn't bad enough you dragged me here."

The way Matsuri reacted surprised him. She didn't shout, or pout, she just remained calm. "Hm…So that's the way it is?"

"…Yes."

"Fine." She stood, face still smooth, and inwardly Gaara was relived, but then her features contorted into a scowl. "If you want to be boring, go ahead! Play _World of Warcraft _on your mobile! Do some math homework! I don't care! I'm not gonna waste _my_ night doing nothing." With that she walked into the crowd, not waiting for a protest from her boyfriend.

Naruto, who happened to be walking/stumbling past at the time paused to say, "D-dude…You're in…in the sh-shi…W-wait a second…" He slurred, holding on to the edge of the table. "In the shit." He then passed out onto the floor, prompting Gaara to forget momentarily about the spat between himself and Matsuri, and concentrate on waking the blonde up.

* * *

><p>"And then I told him that he should stop being a boring prick…Or something along those lines, I don't remember," the brunette complained, twirling the straw in her drink around.<p>

Next to her, Ino nodded sympathetically. "Mat…Don't expect too much from guys. Seriously, Kiba seems like an okay guy, but he's such an…idiot. Like he says to me 'hey Ino, let's spend time together', and then he brings the guys along. So much for r-romance, you know what I mean?"

"Uh huh…"

"Hey babe, get that sexy ass of yours on the dance floor! We'll show them all who the hottest girl here is!" They turned around to see Kiba swaying on the spot, a bottle in his hand.

"H-hey! Who do you think you're talkin' to? I'm your girlfriend, not some cheap whore!" Ino snapped. "You're d-drunk."

"You're sexy!"

"K-Kiba, you're a total twat…But you're sweet! C'mere you hot mess you!" Sliding off the stool, the blonde staggered to the guy and flung herself at him, kissing him smack on the lips. Kiba responded with such force and gusto, Matsuri had to look away.

She sighed. "Great. She's not exactly useful right now."

"Hm? What's such a pretty girl doing here alone, un?"

Ino's empty seat was now occupied, this time by…another blonde chick?

Matsuri quickly began waving her hands. "I-I'm so sorry but I don't swing that way!"

The person rolled their blue eyes. "I'm a guy, yeah."

"O-Oh, shit…Sorry. Again."

He shrugged half heartedly. "No problem, I get that often, un."

Now that she knew the gender of this person, the girl allowed herself a better look. He had long, blonde hair with a fringe that dipped over the left side of his face and a small pony tail atop his head. His eyes reminded her of a cat's - dark ringed and slightly mischievous. His overall air was that of a fun guy with a hint of bad-boy.

"But going back to my original question: what's a girl doing sitting at a bar all alone?"

"I'm not alone!" She retorted defensively. "My friends are here, and so is my…boyfriend." Her tone dropped at the last word.

"Really? Then where is he now, yeah?"

"Don't know. Don't care." She stopped. "What's it to you?"

He gave a slow smirk, apparently amused by her attitude. "We're in the same predicament. I arrived with my friends, but they've vanished, un."

"Sucks for both of us, huh? What's your name?"

"Deidara. You?"

"Matsuri."

"Seeing as neither of us are doing anything, how about we dance, un?"

"Well…" She trailed off, unsure. Okay, so she'd argued - admittedly it was practically one sided - with Gaara and whilst it was fine to chat to other guys, it didn't seem right to dance with somebody in plain view. In short, her attitude was old fashioned but that's just who she was.

Matsuri turned to see where Gaara was, eyes seeking out his mop of unruly red spikes. She found them, and the guy they were attached to, in the exact same place as before, however, it appeared he had been joined by a few…friends.

Her blood boiled, and it took all her strength not to go over and give the group a piece of her mind. Who the hell were those…those _hoes _doing draped over her boyfriend?

Then she noticed Gaara was making no move to get away from the girls, sitting still, face impassive. So he wasn't answering their flirting and cat calls, but he wasn't discouraging them either.

She stood suddenly, taking Deidara's arm. "I would love to dance with you!"

The guy looked taken aback for a second but his lips relaxed into a smirk. "Then let's go, yeah."

They made their way to the middle of the floor, dancing to the tune along with a tonne of other people. The music bounced off the walls and ceiling. Combined with those funny strobe lights that made people look like they were on a screen they was being turned on and off again.

"What brings you here?" Matsuri asked as loudly as she could over the music.

"My friend's little brothers graduating so we were invited along, un. You might know him - Uchiha Sasuke. The one with duck ass hair and pole up his ass!"

She giggled. "Yup, I know him, but he isn't that bad! Kinda nice when you get to know him…or when he's drunk!"

Deidara shrugged. "What about you then? How come you're here, un?"

"The same reason Sasuke is!"

"Congratz on the graduation!"

"Thanks!" She smiled warmly, quickly flicking her head over to see whether Gaara had seen her dancing with another guy, although the stupid lights were making it difficult to see him clearly. All that mattered was that he wasn't moving meaning he wasn't bothered by anything that was going on.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

He shook his head. "Most chicks think I'm a chick so…You can guess the rest, un."

"Ouch. Why not just have your hair cut?" The question was out of her mouth before she could stop herself, though Deidara didn't seem to mind.

"Interesting one," he grinned. "I prefer it this long, yeah. Me and short hair don't mix, un."

Another un-thought-out question would have been fired out but the track ended, causing most to made a bee line to the bar, and a new group of people to show up.

Deidara and Matsuri moved to the side of the dance floor observing.

"They're…_enjoying_ themselves," the blonde pointed out, inclining his head to a couple-

"Ah, yeah, they would…" Matsuri muttered, recognising them as Suigetsu and Karin. Karin had once been a major Uchiha fan girl - and a major bitch too - but since getting over Sasuke and getting into Suigetsu, she'd been a lot nicer. Although all that passion she had for the Uchiha had been transferred ten times over for the other boy…

"Feel like dancing again, un?"

Her brown orbs widened. The first dance had been acceptable, barely, but this one…

Let's just say that if she was going to dance with anybody for this one, it'd be Gaara.

"Um, I'm…You see, it's just…Bye," the brunette squeaking, whirling around and walking straight into somebody's chest. "Sorry Mr-" It was when arms went around her that she realised what had happened. "Gaara!"

"You're such a handful," the red head murmured.

Matsuri was about to make some sort of dry comment back till Deidara beat her to it.

"Really…I've been capable of looking after her while you were" - he coughed pointedly - "_busy_, un."

"Dei-"

"Thank you for that," Gaara replied, voice clearly telling the other guy to piss off.

"Gaara-"

"No problem. I'd be happy to take care of you should your boyfriend be occupied, yeah."

"I don't think-"

"_That service _will _not_ be required. I'm here now therefore _you are not needed_."

Deidara smirked. "Fine by me, although should I be…'_required_', I share a flat with Sasuke's brother, just so you know where to find me, yeah."

"Leave."

Giving Matsuri one last smile, and Gaara one last sneer, Deidara sloped away.

"…Would you like to dance?"

"Hm, changed your mind?" She countered, then dimpling up at him. "You don't have to answer that…Sure, I'll dance with you."

The two stayed near the edge of the dance floor.

"Gaara…Have you two met before?"

He paused, frowning. "No. Why did you ask?"

The brunette laughed. "Seems like you had that little scene rehearsed. It was like something out of _Twilight,_"she snorted. "I don't want to be a Bella."

"From what I've heard about that book, I don't want to be an Edward either."

Matsuri nodded, face souring suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"Those girls certainly had fun."

"Apparently that blonde guy had fun." He stopped talking and looked into her eyes. "More importantly you had fun."

Immediately she felt guilty. "I'm sorry- I just thought- Well, after we argued I needed some space…I'm over it now!"

Gaara's lips turned up into the merest hint of a smile. "It's fine."

"Yeah," she mumbled, leaning her head against his chest. "Sometimes it isn't great having an antisocial boyfriend but I love you."

"I love you too."

"More than World of Warcraft?"

He sighed. "I don't play that game."

"I know, just teasing." With that she leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Matsuri's views on 'boring people' do not represent the views of the authoresses and are included merely for comic relief. Thank you.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>After many tears and tantrums - uh, lulz, joke, after procrastination, it's finished.<strong>

_**-_- uhuh.**_

**Sorry for her non-talkativeness, she's a little bipolar at times. Even though this fic was her - excellent, I must admit - idea, I don't think we'll get much more out of her.**

_**…I'm. not. Bipolar…**_

**Bless. Suuure you're not. Anyhoo, please review ^_^ We're a little rusty as we haven't written for this fandom for a while, so we'd be grateful for some constructive critic.**

_**-_-' humph. No flames though, constructive criticism only please.**_

**Right, well, with all that said and done, we'll go now. Bye bye!**

_**Bye! LOL I'm in a better mood now! **_

…

_**I'm not bipolar ^0^**_


End file.
